


Bass Line Boys

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, because i don't do sad endings, billy and steve just went to high school together and were rivals, boys being dumb, but as always it'll resolve itself, musician au, on the cusp of the 90s, the upside down never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Steve hasn't seen Billy Hargrove since the summer of '83, when Billy left Hawkins for good. Not like he didn't know what Billy was up to, what with his band, Blue Camaro making quite the name for themselves in the music scene. Steve had resigned himself to never seeing the other boy again, until he gets a call from Max, asking him to step in for Blue Camaro's bass player.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> as always I'm @callmelilyshameless on tumblr so feel free to come scream into the void about harringrove with me

_ Summer, 1983 _

 

Nothing good happened when it rained. Steve squinted up at the sky, trying to figure out how the clouds had rolled in so fast. It had been beautiful all day; bright and sunny and hot but not too hot. Now the sky was practically black, thick storm clouds having blocked out the sun. The air was heavy, thick and crackling with energy. The way it always did before the sky would open up in a heavy downpour. 

 

Despite the obvious signs of a storm, Steve sat on the hood of his beemer, waiting for the familiar squeal of the Camaro’s tires and yes, anyone who happened to drive up to the quarry might find it strange to see the two “rivals” smoking cigarettes and shootin the shit on a Saturday night, but that’s just the way it was.

 

It was awkward. The first time they’d bumped into each other at the quarry, considering they hadn’t spoken since graduation. Avoided each other like the plague was more like it. But after Billy apologized for being a dick on the court all the time and Steve learned not to ask about the bruises the other boy had a habit of showing up with, it got better. Easier. Honestly, it wouldn’t be a far cry to call them friends. 

 

“Looks like rain.”

 

Steve jumped at the voice, startled even though he knew who it was. Billy had his hands deep in his pockets, kicking at the gravel, looking more on edge than Steve had seen him in a while. He was also sporting a freshly split lip. 

 

“Yeah. Wish it wouldn’t though. I hate the rain,” Steve said, sliding off the hood of the beemer and pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, offering one to Billy. The other boy declined with a quick head shake. Well that was odd. “Always messes up my hair,” Steve added, trying to get Billy to crack a smile. The younger boy’s lip twitched, but he just shook his head. 

 

Steve glanced at the Camaro over Billy’s shoulder, realizing that it was still running...and the backseat was full of boxes. 

 

“You going somewhere?” Steve asked. 

 

Billy nodded. 

 

“Yeah. Can’t stick around this piece of shit town anymore,” Billy grunted. “Not like I’ve got anything keeping me here,” he said, looking at Steve like he was trying to get him to understand some big secret that he couldn’t put into words. Steve didn’t get it, whatever it was, but he always figured Billy would leave at the end of the summer anyway. It was all he talked about. Getting the hell out of Hawkins. Moving back to California. Starting a rock band. Steve wasn’t sure how serious that last one was. 

 

Steve swallowed a lump in his throat. It sounded kind of stupid, after all the shit that had gone down between them, but Billy had somehow managed to become his best friend over the last few months. And watching him leave, knowing they probably wouldn’t see each other again because Steve still hadn’t figured out what he wanted to do with his life so for the time being he was stuck in Hawkins, was gonna hurt. 

 

“You’ll look out for Max right? I mean, little shit can probably take care of herself just fine, but-

 

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” Steve promised. 

 

Billy nodded. 

 

They stared at each other for a long moment. Steve wasn’t if he was supposed to say something else. If he was, he had no idea what the fucking say. Goodbye? Don’t go? You’re kind of my best friend and I’m worried I’ll be alone if you leave?

 

“I’ll miss you,” he said hurriedly, because apparently that’s what his brain had settled on as being the best response. 

 

Billy looked surprised and yeah, that made Steve feel even stupider for thinking they were best friends now because the look on Billy’s face told him that’s not what he thought they were. But then Billy’s warm hands were cupping Steve’s face and oh shit, they were kissing. Billy Hargrove was kissing him. What. The. Fuck. 

 

Steve gaped at Billy when the other boy pulled away, his eyes wide and his jaw practically on the ground. He was speechless because of all the things he expected to happen that night, Billy kissing him wasn’t even on the friggin list. Billy’s eyes were just as wide as Steve’s, and they looked suspiciously wet. 

 

“Billy-

 

“Don’t sweat it, Harrington. I...I was just messing with you,” Billy said hurriedly, running and hand through his hair, a nervous gesture that Steve had picked up on shortly after they’d started hanging out. 

 

“But-

 

“I gotta go. It’s a long drive back to Cali,” Billy mumbled, not looking at Steve as he turned and headed back to the Camaro. 

 

Steve stood rooted to the spot for a long time. Long after the Camaro’s tail lights disappeared. He touched his fingers to his mouth, recalling how Billy’s full lips had felt pressed against his. 

 

He’d liked it. 

 

He’d  _ more _ than liked it. 

 

But now Billy was gone and Steve was alone again. 

 

It started to pour and Steve still couldn’t find it in himself to move. He’d probably get an awful cold, but he was beyond caring. 

 

Like he said. 

 

Nothing good happened when it rained. 


	2. Chapter Two

_ Six Years Later _

 

Steve stared across the table at Dustin and Max. Clearly he must have stumbled into an alternate universe, because there’s no way Dustin just said what Steve thought he did. 

 

“You wanna run that by me again?” Steve asked, hoping, praying, for Dustin to say anything other than what he had just said. 

 

“They want us to tour with them, Steve! I mean, they want you to tour with them and since I’m your sound guy, I get to go too!” Dustin said excitedly. 

 

Steve’s eyes flickered to Max, who was sitting next to Dustin and grinning ear to ear. And okay, now it made sense why Max had suddenly shown up for a surprise visit, considering she was the drummer for said band they were apparently going to be touring with and thus, had a busy fucking schedule. Max had moved out to LA before Steve and Dustin had, but they didn’t see each other much, what with Max having gigs all the time. Still, she somehow managed to “be around for a few days” and decided to “surprise” Steve. It was becoming clear to Steve, however, that she and Dustin had planned this whole thing. Fuckin kids. They were twenty now, but as far as Steve was concerned they were still a couple of scheming twelve year olds. 

 

“Steve? You in there?” Max asked, leaning forward to knock lightly on Steve’s forehead, like she was trying to get his brain to kick back into gear. 

 

Steve’s mind was reeling. Blue Camaro, rock sensation who had made quite a name for themselves the last few years in the music scene. Blue Camaro, the band that played to sold out venues every night they were on tour and left fans screaming for more. Blue Camaro...Billy Hargrove’s band.

 

“He’s okay with it?” Steve asked, not bothering to specify, knowing they would understand who he meant. 

 

Max laughed. 

 

“You think I would be here if he wasn’t? He’s on board if you are,” she said, looking immensely proud of herself and rightly so to be honest. Playing with a band like Blue Camaro was the chance of a lifetime. You’d have to be an idiot to turn it down. 

 

Good thing Steve was an idiot. 

 

“Thanks, but uh, I can’t,” Steve said, finishing the last sip of his coffee and getting up from the kitchen table before either of them could protest. 

 

“What? Why not?” Dustin asked, looking at Steve like he had six heads. Steve didn’t blame him. It was no secret that Steve had been struggling to find his footing as a musician. He’d started playing bass when was working at Scoops Ahoy, a job that became more permanent when he found out he didn’t get into college. In desperate need of a hobby, he’d impulse bought a bass guitar from a second hand store. With the help of his reluctant work buddy turned best friend, Robin, he discovered that he actually had a pretty solid musical ear. 

 

Unfortunately, finding a band in need of a bass player was harder than Steve anticipated. He’d spent the last year or so picking up gigs here and there, filling in when local bands needed someone. The offer to tour with Blue Camaro as a replacement bass player, might be the thing that pushed him over the top. But the idea of touring with Billy...they hadn’t spoken. Not since Billy left Hawkins, oblivious to the fact that he had taken Steve’s heart with him. Not that Steve blamed him for not knowing. Hell, Steve didn’t even know it himself until Billy was gone. 

 

“Max, would you excuse us for a second?” Dustin asked, half shoving Max out of the room when she opened her mouth to argue and yeah, Steve knew he was about to get an ear full. “Are you out of your mind?!” Dustin spazzed, and now Steve regretted not giving him decaf coffee because Dustin pissed off on caffeine was way worse than normal Dustin pissed off. 

 

“Look, man, Billy and I-

 

“Were a couple of assholes to each other in high school because you secretly wanted to bone,” Dustin deadpanned. 

 

And yeah, Steve definitely regretted the night of many tequila shots (which was his fault because he kept drinking the ones Dustin tried to sneak since he was underage) when he told Dustin about the day Billy left. Their kiss at the quarry. Realizing the second Billy was gone how much he wished he had said something to make the other boy stay. 

 

“Well...yeah,” Steve said, because the kid hit the nail on the head. He and Bill hadn’t spoken since he left. Not for lack of trying. On Steve’s part anyway. He shook that particularly depressing thought from his mind. 

 

“May I remind you that you graduated six years ago and that you’re a different person than you were back then?” Dustin said.

 

“I know, but--

 

“And that if you went through some serious self discovery and came out a better person for it, it’s possible that Billy did the same?” Dustin continued. 

 

“I guess that’s true, but--

 

“And that if you tour with them you and I could both start making some actual money and finally move into a better apartment?”

 

Okay, Steve had to admit, Dustin had him on that one. It’s not that their apartment was a shit hole, but it wasn’t great. Despite Steve’s parents offering to send a monthly allowance, with the caveat that he go to a business school and stop “mucking around with his future,” Steve had stuck to his guns. He was sick of being under his father’s thumb. He wanted to make his own money doing what he loved. And if that meant living in a less than perfect apartment in a slightly sketchy part of town, while he worked as a barista and tried to find a steady job playing bass, so be it. Still..a little extra cash in his pocket would be nice. 

 

“I don’t know, man. Last time Billy and I saw each other was...complicated,” Steve said lamely. 

 

Max stomped back into the room, her hands on her hips. She was chopped off her long red locks, in favor or a shorter, spiked cut that went with the band’s aesthetic. It made her look even more intimidating than she had as a teenager, and Steve wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was always a little shaken when she turned her glare at him. 

 

“First of all, I can’t believe you tried to keep me out of this conversation. It’s like middle school all over again,” she snapped, eyes flickering to Dustin for a moment before they landed back on Steve. “Second, I can say with complete and utter certainty, that Billy has left whatever high school bullshit you’re still holding onto behind him. He’s dealt with a lot of his issues and I know the whole “bad boy” thing is part of the draw and the record company likes to play it up, but I promise he’s a good guy. I wouldn’t have agreed to join his band if he was still a raging asshole,” Max said, a look of fondness on her face that Steve had never seen before. Well, maybe once or twice when Max looked at Lucas. But never when she was talking about Billy. 

 

Steve looked at Dustin who had dropped to his knees and was looking at Steve with big weepy eyes, his bottom lip stuck out. 

 

“Pleeeeeeeeeease,” he begged. 

 

“Oh my god, fine!” Steve conceded. He’d never been a match for Dustin’s puppy dog eyes. It was an unfair advantage that the kid had, and it was how he ended up winning most of their arguments. 

 

Dustin let out a victorious whoop and Max punched the air, grinning excitedly. 

 

“Awesome! I’m gonna call Billy right now!” she said, grabbing the phone from off the wall and dialing her brother’s number. 

 

“ _ Hello _ ?”

 

Steve was standing close enough that he could hear Billy’s voice through the phone. He ignored the pang in his chest at the one, simple word, he had uttered. 

 

Max was still grinning as she shot Steve a thumbs up. Steve hesitantly gave one back, hoping his smile was enough to reassure her as she spoke into the phone. 

 

“Billy? It’s me. He’s in.”


End file.
